1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromotor including a stator, a rotor, a commutator fixedly connected with the rotor for joint rotation therewith, two carbon brushes cooperating with the commutator, two brush holders spaced from each other and aligned coaxially relative to each other, and a connection member for connecting the two brush holders and having two connection sections and releasably connectable with the stator, with each brush holder having an end region projecting beyond the carbon brush and with which the brush holder is arranged on the connection section of a connection member that connects the two brush holders.
2. Description of the Prior Act
A drill, which is produced by the assignee of the present invention, includes a rotor, a stator, a commutator fixedly connected with the rotor for joint rotation therewith, and two brush holders in which two carbon brushes, which cooperate with the commutator, are respectively received. Both brush holders are arranged on connection sections of a ring-shaped connection member, with the distance between the brush holders only slightly exceeding the outer diameter of the commutator. Because the carbon brushes project beyond the respective and regions of respective brush holders when the brush holders or the connection member are not mounted, the carbon brushes need be pressed, during mounting of the brush holders or the connection member, with any suitable tool, e.g., a screw driver, into the brush holders against a biasing force of respective springs cooperating with the carbon brushes in order to be able to push the brush holders over the commutator.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electromotor in which both brush holders, together with the carbon brushes can be mounted quickly, simply, and reliably, without the use of any auxiliary tool.